What Is It Like Without You
by YukiKitsune103
Summary: Sanada and Yukimura have been attracted to each other since they met, but both of them didn't realise it until later on. What will happen in their journey of love? Yaoi, Boy X Boy, to be rated M in the future. Alpha pair. May include other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hi all, this is the first time that I actually written a fanfic, so I'm not very good at it. Hope you guys don't mind it much. ^^ And also, the story will change between Yukimura and Sanada's POV, starting from Yukimura's, hope it doesn't confuses you guys. APLHA PAIR FTW~!**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, rated M in future chapters, some OOCness. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei, not me. If I was, Rikkai will be the main characters in the story instead of Seigaku. xD**

**

* * *

**

:: Yukimura's POV ::

I remember first meeting you in the Junior Tournament three year ago, you were one of the first few friends that I made. And when you challenged him and lost, I could feel all the pain in your heart, even though I just barely won him at that time.

We met again in the school's tennis club the following year, and I was glad to see you again. Along with the Master, the three of us brought the school the championship title that year, even though we were the only freshmen regulars. We even got a nickname each, you got the title 'Emperor', Renji got the title 'Master', while I got the title 'Demigod'. The three of us were known as the Big Three ever since, defeating schools by schools all the time.

The three of us were the very best of friends, and I spent the best days of my life with you guys, but I slowly realize that those days soon came to an end when I found out that my feeling towards you changed. At first it was just pure admiration, but I started noticing more things about you, like how your sweat glisters under the hot sun whenever you play a match against another, things like just how handsome and tough you look whether with or without your trademark hat. I also noticed things like how nice and fit my small and slender frame will be against your broad and muscular body if I was given a chance to be embraced by you.

All of these things that I say about you, I meant them to be a secret until the day I draw my last breath, as I know you would never feel the same about me. Because to you, I am nothing but one of your best friend, the other being the Master, but to me, you have gradually become the most important person in my life, because you are the one that I subconsciously fell in love with.

I realized that I had fallen for you during the middle of our second year, when you placed your hand behind my back, congratulating me on winning Singles 1 during that year's Kantou finals. For some unknown reasons I felt shy around you all of a sudden and my heart was thumping against my chest when your voice reaches my ears. That was when I knew I couldn't deceive myself any longer, and quickly turned my head away from your vision, making sure that neither you nor the other regulars saw the blush that was making its way up to my cheeks, but apparently someone caught the sight of it as I was 'cornered' at the school library about a few days later during lunch break.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Seiichi, I'm going to cut all formalities and talk straight to the point. You like Genichirou don't you?"_

_I barely contained the surprised look I have on my face when he questioned me. "As expected from the Master," then I smiled a little to conceal the previous surprise look, "for how long have you known about it?"_

"_For a little while already, before that, I calculated that the chances of you thinking about Genichirou romantically was about 39%, but ever since I saw your reaction towards him during the Kantou finals when he congratulated you a few days back, I am pretty certain now that you harbor feelings towards him romantically was 90%."_

_I was quite impressed at that time that he managed to figure out my deepest secret with just one small action, but then again, he isn't given the title 'Master' for show._

"_Then what about the remaining 10%?" I asked, curious as to what the Master has installed for me after finding out about my 'dirty little secret'._

"_Those are the chances of you harboring a __**deeper**__ level of romantic feelings towards him, or more commonly known as love."_

"_Then which side do you think I belong to?"_

"_According to my data, I think it is safe to assume that you belong to the 10% category Seiichi."_

"_Guess data can't really lie after all. You're correct Renji, I __**am**__ in love with him. I think I have love him ever since the day I first met him in the Junior Tournament two years ago , but I wasn't fully aware of my true feeling until that time during the Kantou finals. I knew that I just couldn't deny the fact that I have feelings for him anymore."_

"_Data doesn't lies Seiichi." The both of us smiled to each other a little. "Don't worry, your secret will always be safe with me, I swear in the name of Kami-sama."_

"_I'll hold you on your words Renji."_

"_By the way Seiichi, I'll just let you in or something that I found out about Genichirou,"_

_Raising an eyebrow I asked. "What is it Renji?"_

"_I have calculated that there is a 69% chance that Genichirou harbors the same feelings towards you," my face raised up in both surprise and slight happiness when he continued, "but the chances of him not realizing about it is a straight 100%, seeing how devoted he is towards tennis and winning the Nationals."_

"_Really? But then again, I guess that's why I love him, devoted, honorable, and extremely manly."_

_Renji laughed softly and said, "And all this information isn't to cheer of lift your hopes up, as I always say…"_

"_Data never lies." I finished for him. "So, do you have any juicy inside gossip that I can know about?" I asked with a wide smile._

"_Just for your sake only Seiichi, anything and everything that passes between us __**stays**__ between us."_

"_Deal."_

"_It seems that Jackal's the only one among the regulars who is perfectly straight."_

"_Really now? I had always thought that you or Yagyuu are one of the straight ones in the club."_

"_If I'm not wrong about this piece of data, Hiroshi seems to be dating with Masaharu, it's either that or they are just convenient fuck-buddies."_

"_What about you Renji?" Did his face blush a little just now? Maybe it's my imagination._

"_It's this boy that I knew in elementary school."_

"_Ah, the one whom you used to play doubles with right Renji? Before you moved to Kanagawa."_

"_Yes, it's him. And there is a 75% chance that I still have lingering feelings towards Sadaharu."_

"_Maybe you'll get over him one day Renji, and there will be someone who is right by your side always, trust me Renji, you will find someone better soon."_

"_I don't know about that Seiichi, plus there isn't really one that catches my eye currently. The chance of me getting over Sadaharu is only about 27.6%."_

"_Maybe not so fast then, but why do I sometime see you getting slightly friendlier towards a certain demon baby of the team?"_

"_Akaya? I just think he's very interesting that's all, I don't really feel anything towards him, and plus he has extremely good potential as a tennis player, so I'm just enhancing his skills. And didn't you already decide that he'll become the buchou of the team right after our batch graduates?"_

"_True Renji, after all, he's the strongest freshmen we haves since the start of the year, remember the day he vowed to beat the three of us?"_

"_Yes, I remember that day, poor Akaya was nearly destroyed by the three of us then."_

"_True, but he has grown stronger ever since hasn't he?"_

"_Yes, definitely."_

"_So Renji, tell me about Niou and Yagyuu."_

"_Let's just say I overheard them doing __**some**__ activities inside the shower room once after practice. You and Genichirou went back to study remember? Hence you know nothing about that time Seiichi." He replied after seeing the confused look I obviously had on my face._

"_Then what about Marui? I had always thought that if Jackal isn't straight, the two of them will most likely end up with each other."_

"_Likewise Seiichi, but seems that Bunta is quite interested in his fanboy."_

"_Fanboy?" I thought for a moment before remembering slightly about the incident last year. "Is it the sleepy looking boy from Hyoutei who played against him last year and lost?_

"_Yes, that boy. According to my data, the boy is known as Akutagawa Jirou, and ever since his match with Bunta he had completely fallen for him, and apparently our Bunta thinks that he's cute. Who knows they might even be dating behind our backs."_

"_Saa… Not that I really mind as long it doesn't affect his plays, but isn't managing a long distance relationship a bit tedious? Hyoutei is in Tokyo after all."_

"_Who knows? And any way Seiichi, just so you know that if you ever need a listening ear or have any problems that you want to share, I'll be here for you. And I know that one day, Genichirou will return his feelings back._

"_Thank you Renji, you're the best. And I'll always be here for you too if you need a listening ear, or anything else that matters."_

"_Sure Seiichi, anything for my best friend."_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

What Renji told me back that day regarding you, I kept those words fully in my heart, praying silent to every Kami-sama that I know of that one day, I will be the one that holds the key to your heart. I would then go tease Marui about his secret (might be) Hyoutei lover, and I would also go find out the ultimate truth of the relationship between our Doubles 1 players. Renji won't be dragged into all of this definitely, and even if the victims wanted revenge, they can't really do anything towards me anyway. Being the buchou of Rikkaidai Fuzoku's tennis club does have its privileges after all.

More than around four months have passed since the conversation with Renji. Rikkai has once claim the Nationals again for the second time, this time with the addition of our demon baby Akaya, whose goal is to surpass us, the Rikkai Big Three. Every single one of us in the regulars, you, Renji, Niou, Akaya, Marui, Jackal, me and eventually Yagyuu, who Niou scouted from the golf club. We made a promise together, to claim the Nationals' title for the third consecutive time the following year before we seniors have to retire from the tennis club. You made a promised too on the following day, that as long as the two of us and Renji are in reign over Rikkai's tennis club, we will **not** and **never** will lose. Hence, the "Losing is forbidden!" law was set up in Rikkai's tennis club.

I never would have imagined that there will be a day where I will regret about not telling you everything truthfully. About how much that I actually love you, how much I actually cared about you, and how much you meant to me more than everything in my life, even my favorite sport (tennis) and hobbies (gardening and painting) couldn't be compared to you. To me, you have already become my everything, the center of my universe.

That winter, when we were at the train station, all of us Rikkai regulars were talking about how we are going to thrash every single school who stands in the way between us Rikkai and our third Kantou championship title when suddenly, I felt my legs growing weaker and weaker as the seconds passed by, my head feels light-headed and faint, and before I knew it, my body was falling onto the ground against my control, I couldn't control my body anymore. And just right before the darkness swallows me, the very last thing that my sane mind registered was you voice, one that sounded extremely desperate, worried and panicked.

"**YUKIMURA!"**

**

* * *

**

**So how's that for a start? Hate it? Love it? Please read and review guys~ Thanks! And no flamming! **

_YukiKitsune103_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi guys! I'm back with the second chapter, even though I said I'd post it next week to some of you guys. But current situation is, I'm going to have my MAJOR exams starting from tomorrow, and I don't want to let you guys wait for another three weeks for the next chapter, so I've decided to post it now. ^^ And as I've said, it's Sanada's POV this time. Hope you guys will enjoy it~**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, rated M in future chapters, slight OOCness(From *coughSanadacough*). Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei.**

* * *

**:: Sanada's POV ::**

My heart hurts, it has never hurt so much in my life before, it is as though that I'm suffering from a heart attack, when I saw you fall onto the pavement that day, shouting your name out loud at the top of my voice in shock. I will never expect you to just faint inside the train station, you were looking so healthy and perfectly fine, all of us were afraid for you. Yagyuu had immediately informed an ambulance while the rest of us tried to wake you up, but with no avail. Later in the hospital, the doctor informed us that you were down with a neurological disease, the Guillain–Barré syndrome. And that the disease will slowly rob away your ability to move, the team, including me, was extremely worried when we heard that. I felt truly afraid for the first time in the fourteen years of my life, because I was afraid to lose you, you are my best friend, and the Rikkai tennis club's buchou, and so we definitely cannot afford to lose you.

During that incident, I experienced something that I have never felt in my life before, fear. I was very confused about this new feeling that surfaced when I saw you collapse, thoughts of you filled my mind ever since you were admitted into the hospital. I couldn't even concentrate on my studies all because of you, all because I'm worried about you. I even got lectured by our Master one day during tennis, he told me to take things easy and stop tennis until I calmed myself down can able to concentrate. Tarundoru! How can I take things easy when you are in the hospital? We still have to win our third Kantou _and_ National championships. I told him all this and he practically dragged me into the clubroom after practice one day to continue the lecture, but after his lecture, I gained some understanding towards the new feeling called fear that had surfaced since your collapse.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Genichirou, you really should take a break you know, you performances have dropped about 2.8% on average. Whether being tennis or your studies, since Seiichi's been admitted to the hospital."_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that Renji, Kantou's just around the corner, I can't leave the team to ruin just because I'm not concentrating on things, and now's definitely not the time because as you just said, Yukimura's in the hospital, so it's even impossible for me to 'take a break' and try to concentrate. Plus Yukimura's going to kill me if he finds out that I've been thinking about him too much to concentrate on tennis." _Wait, did Renji mentioned that my performance dropped by 2.8%? _"And how badly did you say my performance was?"_

"_I said that both your studies __**and**__ tennis have dropped about 2.8%. Hiroshi told me that you seemed to lose focus during classes ever since Seiichi got admitted. And I can see your skills dropping during tennis too. For example, your "Fuu" is slower by about 0.5%, "Rin" by about 1% and I even nearly went pass your "Zan" during practice once."_

"_Was I really __**that**__ distracted by Yukimura's hospitalization?" The two of us are in the clubroom after practice, the rest of the regulars have already left. And to me, Renji was the only person that I could consult to whenever I feel troubled, not that I don't trust you._

"_Yes, it's as clear as glass in case you haven't notice it yet Genichirou."_

"_But he looked perfectly fine, there's just no way that he's suddenly down with a serious disease. And every time I think about him being in the hospital, I always felt that my heart will be shattered any time." I told him, my hand clutching at the area where my heart was. Renji was one of the very few that I actually showed emotions to, the other being you, but you weren't around then._

"_Tell me truthfully Genichirou, what exactly do you feel about Seiichi?"_

"_Huh?" I was slightly taken aback by Renji's question._

"_I meant how you usually think of Seiichi."_

_I thought about it for a while before replying, "I think that he's a strong tennis player and he has very excellent skills. He's also a very capable buchou, despite having a somewhat frail appearance."_

"_Anything else other then all that?"_

_It took me some more time before I replied, this time even I couldn't really believe that I said those words aloud. "I think he's what I consider pretty, even more then those fan girls you find in school. I also think that he looks quite sexy at times when he uses his buchou voice." I blush a little when I said that. _Did I really say that you can be **sexy** at times? _"And whenever he has this sad and distanced look on his face, I always have the urge to embrace him from behind, telling him that everything will be fine and I'll always be by his side, and I will realize that his small and slender frame will fit perfectly against my muscular frame." I processed the words that I've just said from my mind and came out with a shocking fact._

"_You do know what you just said sounded right Genichirou?"_

_It took me a while before nodding my head and reply, "I just sounded that I have a __**major**__ crush on Yukimura."_

"_You do know that it makes sense right? Judging from the way you treat him every time during practice, you just follow every single thing that he told you to do, not even once opposing him, even when he told you to slap him for being weak, you followed it without any question asked." It hurts to think about that time, when you told me to hit you, only Renji was around that time, so only the three of us know what truly happened, even though there have been rumors around the tennis club, but no one has found out about the truth yet, and I swear on my pride that I won't let them, because I will protect your pride until my last breath._

"_I thought that I did so much for him was because he's my best friends, just like you Renji."_

"_Chances that you harbor more feelings towards him might be because the two of you have known each other longer compared to the two of us Genichirou.'_

"_But even if that's the case it's just a one year difference, how can a year's difference make me feel so differently towards Yukimura and you?"_

"_Do you know that a year's difference can change a lot of stuffs Genichirou? That year's difference might be all you need to fall for Seiichi. You shouldn't underestimate the power of love."_

"_Is this why? Why I always feel like my heart has been shattered into pieces when I thought of him being in the hospital, trying to struggle for survival? Because I can't bear the thought of losing him? Because I love him? And for such a long time already?"_

"_The chances of what you said being true Genichirou, is 99.9%."_

_So I have just found out about a very shocking fact. I, Sanada Genichirou, had actually fallen in love with you, Yukimura Seiichi. And I might just lose you any time, which resulted in the fear in my heart, because within a short conversation with Renji, you have became the most important person of my life, and have technically became the center of my universe, because I have no idea what I'll do if I suddenly lose you, that time at the train station was already shocking enough for me, I really couldn't bear the thought of losing you, especially after realizing that I'm in love with you._

"_So are you intending on telling Seiichi about it?"_

_I shook my head at him, "No, at least not now, when he's in the hospital, and I have to worry about the tennis club and my own studies. Plus I have no idea what Yukimura thinks about me."_

"_If you think that's the best for you, him and the team, then suit yourself. The chance of you being able to confess to Seiichi is 89%, but as for the chances that he'll accept your feelings, I cannot give you any information on that."_

_I gave Renji a quizzical look and asked, "What do you mean? Aren't you the data master?"_

"_Ahh, I am, but after becoming Rikkai's resident relationship councilor recently, I have the rights not to reveal the personal information of other clients." Smiled Renji._

"_Does that mean you know who Yukimura is interested in?"_

"_Confidential."_

_I almost wanted to pout at him, __**almost**__, but Sanada Genichirou does __**not**__ pout at people, never in my life, but I was curious as to who holds the key to your heart, since I have pretty much decided that you are mine already._

"_You'll find out one day Genichirou, don't worry about it."_

"_Renji, you'll at least help me to keep it a secret right?"_

"_Of course Genichirou."_

"_Good, then I won't ask you about Yukimura. Though does that mean you know everyone's secret?"_

_Renji smiled and said, "Of course, who do you think you are talking to Genichirou? And I didn't think for you to be one who's interested in other regulars' daily life."_

"_Tarundoru! I'm just concerned about it; I have to make sure that whatever stuff that they are doing will not affect their tennis."_

"_Lighten up a little, it's just a small joke."_

"_As much as I hate to say it again, I can't take things lightly right now, what is Yukimura going to say about it if he finds out that you've been trying to get me to…" it took me a while to find the correct word to put it, "slack during tennis practice."_

"_And what's Seiichi going to say when he found out that his fukubuchou thinks about him a __**little**__ too much to actually concentrate in both his studies __**and**__ tennis?"_

_Now I feel slightly guilty, most of my mind had been filled with you, hence I couldn't concentrate on my studies __**and**__ tennis well enough. And I overlooked the fact that how guilty __**you**__ will feel if you found out that I have neglected tennis because of you, adding on to your worries of your own health._

"_You win this time Renji, I shall stop thinking about him and focus on my studies __**and **__tennis, but that doesn't mean I won't stop thinking about him, just enough that I can do both my studies __**and**__ think about him at the same time."_

"_Always knew you were a closet romantic Genichirou, just look at the way you talk now."_

_I shrugged my shoulders slightly, "I don't know, must be the possessive side of me which I never knew about."_

_Renji laughed at that. "Seriously Genichirou, no one will ever know that you actually have a humorous side."_

"_I intend for it to stay that way, you and Yukimura are the only ones that know the humorous side of me."_

"_True enough, I doubt that the rest of the regulars will believe that you can actually joke like a normal junior high boy."_

_I smiled softly at that, the only reason that only both Renji and you got to know my humorous side was because you two are my best friends, even though your place in my life had risen slightly. You two are the only person that I can trust my real self to, as I'm still wary about others._

"_Speaking of which Genichirou, don't you have a Mathematics quiz tomorrow?"_

"_Hai, but I think I already got most of it memorized. But just in case I will go read it again once more for some final revision."_

"_And I can tell you that the chance of you passing this quiz is only 30% if you continue thinking about Seiichi while studying."_

"_Hai. You've been trying to drill that fact into my mind since the start of this conversation Renji."_

"_Well then, why are we still here? Shouldn't we be heading home around now?" smiled Renji._

_Picking up both our tennis bag, I locked the clubroom's door, and the both of us walked together for some moment, before parting ways to return to our respective houses._

_That night, even though I tried to study the quiz's topics again, thoughts of you keep creeping into my mind, but I promised Renji that I'll overcome it, and overcome it I shall. Pushing all thoughts related to you to the far end of my mind, only bring it out again when I know that I have studied enough._

_And when I fell asleep that night, my dreams were filled with the both of us, laughing happily while playing an awesome tennis match together, without any worries at all, just tennis and the two of us._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

I was extremely confident about the Mathematics quiz the next day, as the dream helped me relaxed slightly. The test was returned back two weeks later, and I had scored perfect scores for it, scoring the top in class along with Yagyuu. And Renji asked me about it on the way to the hospital after training that day, when the whole lot of us was going to visit you.

"So Genichirou, how was your quiz?"

"Why don't you take a guess Renji, you're the Master after all." The two of us were walking some distance behind the rest of the regulars, and I noticed something...interesting. Yagyuu and Niou were holding their hands together like a couple. "And are the two of them…" I pointed to the both of them.

"From what I witnessed some time back, it seems that they are. And I guess chances of you scoring well for your test 99.9%."

"As long as the two of them concentrates on tennis, I can't be bothered with it. And what happened to the other 0.01%?" I can't be bothered because I'm more or less in the same situation as them, seeing that how I'm in love with you.

"Of course you can't be bothered with it now, seeing how you feel towards Seiichi. And the other 0.01% was just in case you didn't heed my advice and got distracted by our dear buchou." Renji gave an all-knowing smile. I wasn't surprised that he managed to see through my thoughts.

"I did listen, I only resume thinking about him **after** I finished with my revision."

"And I can see that you've become 0.75% livelier than usual, so what happened? Did you dreamt of some dirty scenes with Seiichi?" smirk Renji.

"Tarundoru!" I nearly shouted at him, my face blushing that I have to pull down my hat to prevent it from being seen. "I dreamt nothing of that kind."

"Then what did you dream of?" Renji smiled, I can even see his ever-closed eyes glinting with curiosity.

"The two of us played tennis that's all, but without his illness and everything else. Just Yukimura, me, and an awesome tennis match that's all seriously, plus some laughing."

"It's really just so you to think about tennis, even in your dreams."

"Oi! Sanada-fukubuchou, Yanagi-senpai. Are you guys coming or not?" The two of us then realized that we've been walking a little too far back from the rest of the regulars, fastening our pace a little, we walked towards the rest of them.

"Sorry about that Akaya, Genichirou and I were discussing about the new training schedule that I've come up for you guys."

"Wah?" wined Kirihara Akaya, our Sophomore Ace, and the youngest among the regulars, hence being labeled as the "baby" by the team. "More training?"

"Akaya, 50 laps tomorrow for whining about the training. The Kantou tournaments are reaching, so we cannot let our guard down. Ouja Rikkai will take the third consecutive win for both the Kantou **and** Nationals, is that understood."

"Hai Sanada-fukubuchou." Akaya mumbled in disappointment.

"Oi, it's getting late already, otherwise we can't see buchou today." Said Marui from somewhere further front.

"Let's just go now Genichirou, otherwise the doctors will forbade us to see Seiichi later."

"Hmph."

The whole group of us walked towards the direction of your room, with Akaya and Marui right at the front, Niou, Yagyuu and Jackal behind them not far back. The two slightly hyper active regulars entered the room first, and I could hear them greeting you, although I couldn't hear your voice, this shows that how weakened you are, and I'm very worried about it. Niou and the other two entered after that, and again I could hear their voice, but not yours. And just before Renji and I stepped into the room, I finally heard your soft feminine voice, asking about Renji and my whereabouts, smiling at finally being able to hear your voice after the entire day, Renji and me entered the room together. Right before I saw your face, I made a prayer to Kami-sama, that you can quickly recover enough to join us in fighting for the championship titles, and also that I can find out about the person who holds the key to your heart, eliminate him, and finally claim you as mine, never letting you go.

* * *

**Okay, personally I think I did badly for this chapter, writting Sanada's hard. A; So did you like it? Hate it? Please read and review~ Thanks! And NO flammers!**

_YukiKitsune103_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Hi all! I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner, because I was busy with exams, then after the exams I needed to find a part time job so it kind of affected my time to finish the chapters. D: And I'm very sorry if this chapter is crappy, because this fanfic has technically no plot in a way and I got tired trying to change the story with what I had originally write out on paper.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, rated M in future chapters, some OOCness. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei.**

* * *

**:: Yukimura's POV ::**

I was sitting on my bed, looking outside at the clear blue sky, feeling a little upset at the fact that I'm like a caged bird, with nowhere to go. A knock from the door distracted me from my thoughts.

"Come in." I said, turning my head towards the door, wondering who my visitor is, but guessing at time now, it should mostly likely be the regulars. The door opened to reveal bright crimson hair and wavy black hair. Ahh, the oldest _and_ youngest of the team.

"Yo Yukimura!" Greeted the crimson haired one, Marui Bunta, the volley specialist of the team.

"Good evening Yukimura-buchou!" Greeted the black haired one, Kirihara Akaya, the Sophomore Ace and the 'baby' of the team.

"Good evening Marui, Akaya." I replied smiling. "Where are the others?"

"Right here Yukimura." I look towards the door again, this time seeing another three of the regulars. The platinum-blonde Trickster Niou Masaharu stepped in first, followed by the purple-haired Gentleman Yagyuu Hiroshi, and finally the half-Brazilian Defence Specialist Jackal Kuwahara.

"Good evening Yukimura-kun."

"Good evening Yukimura"

"Good evening." I smiled to the three of them. "Niou, Yagyuu, Jackal." I greeted them respectively.

"Are you feeling better?" Marui asked.

I smiled at the comment, nodding my head. "I'm feeling much better now, thank you for the concern Marui."

"Are you really sure Yukimura-buchou? You don't need any help at all?" I chuckled softly at that. Akaya can be such a caring boy at times like these.

"Yes Akaya, I'm fine." I replied the youngest member, smiling at him. Then I noticed something was off, it's like something was…missing. "Where's Sanada and Renji?" Ah, I just realised, Renji and you are not in the room yet.

"Right here Seiichi." A sense of déjà vu, and I saw Renji and you walking from the door. I smiled a little to myself when I saw your face, secretly admiring your handsome features.

"Good evening Seiichi." Renji greeted.

"Yukimura." You said, and I flashed my signature smile again at the both of you, but more towards you, and only Renji knows that.

"Good evening Renji, Sanada."

"So Seiichi, how are you?" Renji asked, stepping into the room as you closed the door.

"Buchou's fine Yanagi-senpai!" Instead of me replying, Akaya decided to answer for me, I chuckled softly that.

"Oi Bakaya! Yanagi's asking Yukimura, not you."

"Shut up Niou-senpai! I'm not stupid!" Akaya growled towards Niou, making the Trickster smirk in victory.

"Then how do you spell 'stupid' in English?"

"…"

"Niou! Akaya! 50 laps tomorrow! This is a hospital, don't you know how to keep your volumes down? Tarundoru!"

"Who's the one shouting right now." Niou mumbled.

"Niou! Make that 100!"

"Now now Genichirou, like you said this is a hospital, so it's not going to help if you get riled up." Renji tried to calm you down, I can see your ever-present scowl on your face when you were scolding Niou and Akaya, but I thought that there was more as to why you seemed angrier than usual, but I couldn't really see your face was blocked by your cap.

Deciding to change the subject, I decided to ask. "Sanada, how was training today?" And the response was immediate, you quickly turned your attention from Renji to me. It's as though that all anger disappeared into thin air when you started talking to me about today's training.

After you finished your overview of today's event, I smiled at everyone. "Good job guys, it makes me proud to hear that everyone is training hard."

"Of course buchou!" Akaya grinned happily.

"Though your movements are still slow." Akaya immediately frowned, and I chuckled. "Just joking with you."

"Buchou~" Whined Akaya, he can really be so cute at times like this. "Don't scare me like this."

I chuckled softly again, a hand on my chin. "Sorry Akaya."

Marui used his knuckle to rub on Akaya's head, making the younger boy squirm. "Marui-senpai! What was that for?"

Marui laughed at that, "Just because I feel like it." Akaya pouts a little at that, which made Marui coo over him.

"Are you really fine Yukimura." You suddenly asked, I had to keep myself form blushing at your voice, the concern in your tone fully enveloping me.

I nodded my head. "Yes Sanada, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Then I shifted from my bed a little, in an attempt to get off it.

"Yukimura, what are you doing?" You asked, looking at me worriedly.

"Just thought I'll get some fresh air at the rooftop, it's getting stuffier here, with all of you sweaty from practice."

"Ahh." Was all you said.

"Seiichi, do you need any help in walking by yourself?" Renji asked in concern. I shook my head as I stood up, only to lose my balance and fall, but before I knew it, a pair of muscular arms suddenly held me, I looked up and smiled at you, my face blushing just a little, at being held by you so closely.

"Yukimura, are you sure you can make it to the rooftop at this condition?" Niou asked.

Yagyuu nodded at Niou's question, "Yukimura-kun, I agree with Niou-kun, why don't Sanada-kun carry you up instead?" I felt heat rushing up my cheeks when I heard the suggestion, but I managed to keep it down, otherwise the others will definitely question about it.

Then before I could consider about the suggestion, I found myself being lifted up by someone, I nearly yelp in surprise at the sudden action. When I looked up, I couldn't help but blushed slightly when I saw you looking down at me.

"Sanada," I said, "you don't have…" But you cut off my sentence.

"It's alright Yukimura."

No words I say will convince you to put me down, so instead I just let it be. Instead, I wrapped my arms around your neck, to prevent myself from falling as Renji opened the door for you.

"Ne ne, Yukimura-buchou and Sanada-fukubuchou look like my oka-san and otou-san sometimes."

"Tarundoru! Akaya! Another 30 laps tomorrow!"

"But you guys do look like a newlywed couple like that."

"You know, it's perfect. Yukimura can be the team's oka-san, and Sanada can be the otou-san."

"Marui! Niou! 30 laps for the both of you too!"

When I looked up at you, I couldn't help but smile softly towards myself as I caught a slight tint of red colouring your cheeks. And I kind of like that idea, with me being the mother of the team and you being the father. Renji would be our brother, while the rest of the regulars can be our sons, well apart from Jackal, since he's Akaya's babysitter.

I didn't noticed that I was smiling to myself all along until Renji pointed out.

"Seiichi, what are you thinking that's making you this happy?" He asked, but judging from the smile he had on his face, he already knew the answer.

"It's nothing much." I replied.

The whole group of us reached the rooftop after some walking, and you put me down onto the bench that's there. "Thank you Sanada." I smiled at you, and I notice that you _almost_ smiled back at me.

"You're welcome."

"Now back to we stopped just now."

As you continued to talk, I surveyed the surroundings a little, while listening to everything you say. I caught Akaya and Marui bickering over about something again, with Jackal trying to separate the two. I turned my head to the other side, finding Niou and Yagyuu talking amongst themselves, and it's extremely rare to see Yagyuu smile in front of people, seems like Renji's data was right.

Though slowly, I found myself getting sleepier as you continued to talk, your rich, husky voice drowned in my mind, and before I knew it, I was sent to dreamland. And what happened within, was one of the best and sweetest dream ever.

* * *

**:: Yukimura's dream ::**

_The two of us were all alone at the rooftop, the rest of the regulars gone. I was sitting on the very same bench which I have sat every time when we're up here, and you were sitting right next to me. _

"_Yukimura." You said, and I looked at your direction, clutching your jersey which was on my back tighter, shielding me from the cool breeze of Spring._

"_Yes Sanada?" I asked softly, my voice barely audible. I noticed that you pulled your cap a little more, and I was pretty sure I saw a light tint of pink decorating your cheek._

" _W-would you…" I was starting to get confused a little, I thought something was wrong with you, because you __**never**__ stammered before. But when I heard the rest of the sentence, I swore to Kami-sama that my heart momentarily stopped for a moment._

"_Yukimura." You said more firmly this time. "Would you be my wife?"_

_I laughed a little, _this isn't a cruel joke is it? _I thought to myself._ If it is, please let me wake from this nightmare.

"_Sanada, you know that's not really funny now is it?" I said nervously._

"_I'm serious. I would want you to be my one and only wife. Forever and ever." And you placed your hands on top of mine, holding them towards you. I felt heat rush up my face as I blushed furiously at your words. As much as I wish that you'll say it to me one day, I never would have thought that __**today**__ will be the day._

_I looked into your hazel coloured eyes, only to see that you are indeed speaking the truth. My blush only deepened when you brushed your palm against my cheek._

"_Yukimura…" I know that you're waiting for an answer, but no matter how badly I want to say 'Yes!' I can't seem to voice out my opinion, all words seemed to have stuck within my throat. You look at me with concern, and I can see your fear through your eyes, fear of me rejecting your feelings, that I do not share the same feeling as you, which was wrong because I __**do**__ feel the same way towards you._

"_I-i…" I managed to force myself to speak my heart out after struggling for many minutes. "I'll be more than happy to be your wife." My face continues to blush with shyness and embarrassment. Tears of happiness threatening to fall from the edge of my eyes._

_I nearly melted into a pile of goo then when I saw the brightest smile ever on your face, and before I knew it, I felt a pair of warm lips on mine, only to find that they're yours. Your lips felt so warm, so real, as though it was real, but I know enough that this was a dream._

_The kiss lasted for a while, both of us refusing to do anything more in case we messed up this sweet moment. And when we parted, you stroked my face gently, a small and blissful smile on your face._

"_Yukimura, I love you."_

_My heart nearly exploded right then, hearing the three words that I wanted to hear from you the most ever since I confirmed my feelings for you. I wrapped my arms around your neck tightly, burying my face into your broad shoulder, crying softly in happiness._

"_Yukimura? What's wrong? Did I upset you?"_

_I quickly shook my head, replying your question with an almost inaudible answer, "No… I'm just… too happy right now." I looked up at you and smiled, and I added. "I love you too Sanada."_

_You smiled softly at me again, and I couldn't help but continue to blush. Slowly, you sat closer to me, and kissed my forehead gently._

"_Do you want to rest now?" I nodded my head, not expecting that I'll be able to form any coherent sentence at the moment. You picked me up bridal-style, and I squeaked a little this time, and blushed even more when I see you chuckling at me._

_You carried me back to my room, placing me onto the bed gently, as though I might break anytime. "Will you be dropping by tomorrow?" I asked. And you nodded you head at me and smiled. I swore to Kami-sama that I was getting addicted to your rare and handsome smile, making me blush again._

"_Take care of yourself Sanada." I said as you walked towards the door._

_Instead of leaving, you walked back towards the bed and gave me a kiss on my lips, and I feel my face redden even more. "I should be the one saying this to you. My wife."_

"_You look stunningly beautiful when you blush like this my wife. Please take care of yourself while I'm not around. I'll bring the kids along tomorrow."_

_I chuckled softly at the mention of the 'kids', thinking of the other regulars. "Hai, my husband." I smiled softly._

"_I love you, Yukimura."_

"_I love you too, Sanada."_

_You smiled at me one last time before you left. And I noticed that you've forgotten to bring your jersey along. As I fell asleep within the dream, with your jersey clutch tightly within my arms, inhaling your scent in._

* * *

**Okay, this chapter _really _suck. I think I'm running out of ideas already. D: So did you like it? Hate it? Please read and review~ Thanks! And NO flammers!**

_YukiKitsune103_

**Additional notes: The first chapter of my second fic, Two is Better than One, is already published. So please don't hesitate to read and review if you're a TeniMyu fan, and/or you're into possible threesome relationships. :3 Thanks. And I may be slow in updating because I can't find the time to think up on the story... D:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm _so_ sorry guys, for not updating this chapter soon, truth is that working part-time plus getting my laptop confiscated is a bad thing. And sorry for any mistakes in this fic, I kinda didn't bother with checking it. :X Plus it's 11.37pm, I need sleep.**

***sighs* I need more ideas from now onwards damnit. :/**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, rated M in future chapters, slight OOCness(From *coughSanadacough*). Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei.**

* * *

**:: Sanada's POV ::**

"Yukimura?" I turned my head towards one side when I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder, to find your eyes closed and your head on my shoulder. My first reaction was to panic inwardly wondering what happened to you, but I tried hard not to let my emotions show. A hand grabbed onto my other shoulder, and I looked towards the other side, only to see Renji looking at me.

"He fell asleep Genichirou."

"Ahh." I turned my head back towards you and noticed the gentle rise and fall of your chest, and the sound of your soft breathing, I sighed in relief inwardly at that. Then I said to the rest of the regulars. "The rest of you are dismissed, we'll discuss again tomorrow."

"Hai, Sanada-fukubuchou."

Slowly the other regulars left one by one, leaving only you, Renji and me at the rooftop. Then Renji spoke, "You're afraid that something bad might had happened to Seiichi just now didn't you?"

"Can't fool you I guess." As expected from the Master, though I had to admit, if I was not myself, I would have panicked more instead of putting on a fake poker face.

"And I do agree with what the others said just now, the two of you do look like a married couple if people actually mistook Seiichi as a female." chuckled Renji.

I nearly wanted to facepalm myself in front of him. "Not you too Renji." I sighed a little after that. And the smile on Renji's face only grew wider.

"Admit it Genichirou, you secretly like the idea don't you? Being Seiichi's husband."

I blushed involuntarily at that, quickly pulling my cap down to hide it from Renji. "I can't even if I wanted to." I said very softly in the end, so softly that Renji almost couldn't hear it.

"So you're admitting it aren't you Genichirou?" I refused to give him a satisfactory answer, instead I chose to keep silent about the question, but the Master only gave an all-knowing smile at that.

Slowly, I carried the sleeping you up bridal style like a while back when we headed towards here, holding your body closely towards mine, and secretly savoring the feel of you being so close to me. Your body felt so light, which worries me, because it shows that you have lost weight during your hospitalization. Renji helped me to put your arms around my neck, so as to prevent you from falling, while I cuddled your sleeping frame close to myself, secretly admiring the angelic look on your face as you sleep. You looked so at ease and peaceful, and not the pale and sick look you have on your face when you woke up after fainting at the train station.

"There is an 89% chance that Seiichi might be having a good dream right now, judging from the smile on his face." Renji commented as the two of us walked back towards your room.

I smiled very slightly and nodded my head a little, "He does." _Wonder what he's dreaming about._

"There's a 99% chance of his dream being related to tennis." Renji answered the unasked question.

Being unusually curious that day, I asked, "Then what might the other 1% be?"

"Just a hunch that the dream might be related to something else"

"Which is?" I gave Renji a skeptical look.

Renji placed a finger to his lips with a smile saying, "Not going to tell you."

I think what I felt then could be considered as jealousy, because since after finding out about my feelings for you, Renji left some hints laying around indicating that you might have found the person that you like. And I was rather determined to find out who that person was. After spending a few more days thinking about my new feelings for you that time, I actually realized something, and that something was that actually, I might have fallen for you three years ago, when we met during the Junior tournament.

I found myself smiling softly as I carried you, looking at you peacefully sleeping face, and finding myself being dragged towards the past, to the day when we first met.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Game set, won by Sanada, six games to one."_

_I shook hands with my opponent and walked off the courts, immediately packing my belongings and preparing to leave. I wanted to visit the other court, where the other semi-finals match for the Junior tournament is held. Because I wanted to know what my next opponent was like._

_I walked towards the other court quickly, because if I was slow I might miss out the match, that's why I didn't notice where I was walking and collided into someone, and both of us fell to the ground._

_I quickly got up from my feet, offering a hand to the person that I knocked into. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking. Are you okay?"_

_The other person took my hand and stood up. "I'm sorry too, I didn't see where I was going as well." I looked into the eyes of the other, and I found myself being mesmerized by those deep blue eyes, and the short wavy blue locks of hair. I found myself running out of words as you dusted your shorts._

"_Here, your cap." You said, passing me the cap that I didn't know that it fell off my head._

"_Thank you." I replied, bowing a little._

"_Yukimura Seiichi." You held out your hand, and I took it as an offer and shook it._

"_Sanada Genichirou."_

"_Sorry, but I'm needed elsewhere." You said, and I shook my head at that._

"_It's okay, I have to go somewhere else too."_

_You smiled at me again, before taking your stuffs and walked off hurriedly, and I did the same, walking hurriedly towards the other court._

_When I reached the court, I was sort of disappointed, because by the time I reached, the match was over already, and all I could hear are murmurs about the winner._

"_Did you see how that kid play? He totally thrashed the other boy." One said._

"_Yeah, he finished the game in just 15 minutes, and it's six love" Another said._

Hmm… This guy, whoever he is, seems very strong._ I thought to myself then, because even I took 18 minutes to finish the game, though it's partially my fault, since I got a little too proud of myself during the game. I sighed inwardly at that. I told myself that I must repent when I return home._

_The next day, I woke up as usual at 4am, making my way towards the dojo to do some meditation, but I sort of found myself getting distracted, as my mind keeps drifting back to sapphire blue eyes and hair, along with a sweet smile that graced your face._

_Giving up on meditating as I couldn't find the will to concentrate, instead, I headed out early towards the place where the Junior tournament's finals will be held. Just to distract my mind with a little bit of tennis._

_To say I was surprised was rather an understatement, because when I reached the court, someone was already there, and to think that there's still two hours before the competition starts. I walked over slowly, and I felt a twinge of surprise when I saw sapphire blue hair playing against the wall._

It's him again, wonder why is he doing here so early in the morning._ I thought to myself as I walked over, slightly mesmerized by the way you play. So elegant, so perfect, I didn't even realized that I was staring at you until you placed a hand on my shoulder, snapping me awake from the daze._

"_You're Sanada-kun right?"_

"_Ahh." I nodded. "Yukimura."_

_You flashed your sweet smile at me, "I see you still remembered."_

"_Likewise."_

"_What are you doing here so early in the morning?" You asked, and to think that I was about to ask the same thing too._

"_I could ask the same to you."_

"_I'm just training, I have an important match later. You?"_

"_Same, have an important match as well. Want to have a short match together?" I suggested._

"_Sure, why not?" You smiled again. I took out my racket from my bag, leaving my tennis bag at one side, and walking towards the other side of the court._

"_Which?" You asked, point your racket onto the ground._

"_Smooth." I said._

"_Rough, my service." You answered after the racket landed, and you held it up for me to see. And I nodded at that, moving to the receiving line and got my stance ready._

"_Here I go then." You shouted from the other side of the court._

"_Anytime."_

_You hit a well aimed serve over towards me, and I swiftly returned it with my racket, hitting the ball over to your left. You quickly caught up with the ball, returning over to my side. I ran after it, smoothly returning back towards you._

_After a long rally between us, the score was only 3-3, just as we were about to start the seventh set, you stopped the match, and I was curious as to why._

"_What's wrong?" I asked you._

"_Nothing, it's just that I'm needed to report for my match now. We've been playing quite some time now." You smiled as you reply._

"_Ahh." Looking over to the nearest clock, which read 10.00a.m, it's the time for me to report for my match as well. "It's alright, I've got to report for my match as well."_

_You walked over to my side of the court and held out your hand, which I took hold of it and shook it._

"_Good luck to your match Sanada-kun."_

"_You too Yukimura."_

"_See you soon." You smiled at me as you left, and I got mesmerized by that smile of yours again, it was only after a while before I realized what you've said to me. _See you soon? Whatever did he meant by that.

_As I made my way over to the registration booth, I saw lots of people looking at me, and I know the reason as to why. After all, I'm one of the finalist for the Junior tournament._

"_Sanada Genichirou, reporting for the boys' final." I told the person-in-charge._

"_Ahh, Sanada-kun. You opponent just reached a couple of minutes ago."_

_I raised my brow slightly at that, "Is that so?" Before leaving for the court where the finals were held. When I reached the court, I saw a familiar shade of sapphire blue at the player's bench, I was really surprised. As I walked closer to the player's bench, your features slowly coming into view. _Is he the one?_ I asked myself._ The one that the others were talking about yesterday.

_Then when I reached the player's bench, it's unmistakable, that special shade of sapphire blue belonged to you, when I made my presence known, I could see the surprise in your face. Seems like neither of us knew that we're supposed to be each other's opponent._

"_Sanada-kun?" You asked in confusion._

"_Guess we're fated to go up against each other huh." I said to you._

"_Seems like it, such a small world isn't it?" You replied. I nodded at that._

"_The finals match of the Junior tournament will start now, players, please step onto the court now."_

_You smiled at me, offering your hand out, which I held it and shook it. "Let's do our best Sanada-kun."_

"_Let's."_

_After making final adjustments to my racket, I walked up the court, you did the same. As we both stepped into the court, our relationship changed from two boys who happened to meet each other by chance and became friends, to opponents._

"_The best of one set match, Yukimura to serve."_

* * *

"_Game set. Won by Yukimura Seiichi, seven games to six."_

_That was seriously one of the best match that I've ever had, because it was the first time which I've been driven into a corner like this. As we both walked towards the net and shook hands, for some unknown reason I think that I felt static passed through my hand._

"_Good game Sanada-kun." You smiled as you reply._

"_Same goes to you Yukimura." I gave a small smile at that._

_The both of us returned to out bags, packing up our racket before heading for the price giving ceremony._

_After receiving our medals, you suggested to me. "Let's go home together Sanada-kun." _

_I raised my brow slightly, "Is our houses even near each other?"_

"_Where do you live then?" I gave you the name of the street I'm living in, and you beamed widely, "That's rather near mine! See, we can go back together then." I only nodded in agreement after that._

_The two of us made our way out towards the entrance of the venue, but as we're above to leave, I caught the sight of someone playing in an empty court, judging from his looks, he should be around both your age and mine, but when I asked whether you saw him during the matches, you shook your head. Which means that this person didn't participate in any of the matches._

_Brown hair, glasses, and a southspaw too. Curious, the both of us watch the other boy play for a while, then I called out to him._

"_You there, you seemed strong. Have a short match with me."_

_The other stopped in his rally with the wall and turned around, giving both of us a curious look. "Why should I? And who are you?"_

"_His name's Sanada Genichirou, and mine's Yukimura Seiichi." You answered instead, "We're just on our way back and saw you playing, and Sanada-kun and I both thought that you seemed rather strong, and he wanted to find out __**how**__ strong."_

_The boy gave the both of us a look before replying, "Tezuka Kunimitsu." Pushing up his glasses, the boy added, "And a short match is fine with me."_

* * *

"_Haa… Damn it! Next time… Next time I'll be number one!" I shouted over to the other boy, Tezuka, as I landed on my knees in defeat. _How can he be this strong? He didn't even took part in the tournament yet he won **me**, the 1st runner up of the tournament!_ I hit my fist on the floor in frustration, never have I felt so angry before. I was about to his the floor the second time when a hand stopped me, looking up, I saw your worried-filled face looking at me, feeling guilty, I stood up instead, my face sulking from the lost._

"_How about you play a match with me Tezuka-kun?" You asked, your face seemed very confident of yourself, and I felt admiration for you then._

_As I watched the both of you play, I couldn't help but be awed by your skills, Tezuka was using Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwami, and yet you were on par with him. In the end, the match ended up in a draw, because Tezuka had to leave, same goes for us, as it was getting a little late already._

"_Pretty good match both of you have Yukimura." I was still scowling a little, after all, I lost to a nobody. I can't forgive myself for that._

"_Thanks Sanada-kun." You looked at me, smiling softly, and you must have seen the scowl that I'm trying to hide, because before I knew it…_

_You place a kiss on my cheek and walked off first._

"_W-what was that for Yukimura?" I asked, my face blushing at being kissed by someone of the same gender._

_You chuckled lightly at my reaction before saying, "Something to distract you from scowling."_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

What happened after that was a little fuzzy in my memory, something about sending you home first if I wasn't wrong.

Maybe my feelings for you started to surface since then, but I might not have noticed because of studies, family and tennis. Now I couldn't help but think to myself. _What if I found out about my feelings earlier, will anything change? Will it change for the better or for the worst?_

As I lay your sleeping form on your bed, watching you with a soft look, I can't help but feel like returning that kiss that you gave me when we're eleven, but I can't, at least not now, I told myself. I'll give you a proper kiss when I finally claim you as mine.

"Genichirou, let's go. It's getting late." Renji said.

"Ahh." I replied, and before leaving, my body involuntarily bend down, my lips near your ear, and whispering the words "Oyasumi Yukimura." into your ear.

"You'll make a very good boyfriend for Seiichi you know that?" Renji teased, and I can feel myself blushing very slightly at his comment.

"…" I chose to keep silent at that though, because it's like what Renji said, I want to be the best boyfriend to you, I know it sounds very out of character for someone like me, but it's because you're really important to me right now.

"Let's go Renji,"

"Hai." I could see Renji smiling at me, his eyes closed as always.

As the two of us made our way back home, I made a new promise to myself. With the Kantou Tournaments only two weeks away, I promised myself that one when Rikkai gained our third Kantou victory, I will confess my feelings to you, regardless of what you'll say, because I find it hard to keep it to myself any longer.

* * *

**I think I'm starting to hate my Sanada POV chapters... D: This is so badly written... TT^TT Yukimura wonders what the hell am I writing in this chapter... And I think I made Sanada TOO OOC... Someone please kill me... And also, sorry for that messed up scene with Tezuka, because I have no idea what happened after all so I made it up... And also, don't ask me which sane 11 year old boy will kiss abother 11 year old boy, it's my story, I feel like making them do it so be it. :/**

**And first things first, I'm gonna take a short break on my TeniMyu fic, which by right I should be writing it next, but because I feel like doing a one-shot on Alpha that was actually roleplayed by me and my friend... It might take a while again...**

***sighs* So did you like it? Hate it? Please read and review~ Thanks! And NO flammers!**

_YukiKitsune 103_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Hey guys~ I know it's been exactly a month... But I'm finally back with another chapter, sorry for the wait! *bows* Truth is I'm starting to have trouble from this chapter onwards, because this was quite different from what I've already written out on paper... D: Sorry if this chapter turns out to be crap... **

**P.S: お誕生日おめでとう to my youngest sister, who turned 4 today~ :D**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, rated M in future chapters, some OOCness. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei.**

**

* * *

:: Yukimura's POV ::**

Almost one week had passed since the Kantou tournament started, Rikkai had obviously made it to the semi-finals, but I'm still stuck here in the hospital. Sighing lightly, I made my way from the window back to my bed, only to find my door being opened and a worried voice filled the small room.

"Buchou! You shouldn't move, the doctor told you to stay in bed!" Akaya said as he gave me a frown, I couldn't help but chuckle at that. This kid is too sweet for his own good when he isn't in red-eye mode.

"You made it sound as though I'm really useless Akaya."

"I-Ie Buchou! I didn't mean that!" Akaya apologized immediately, bowing his head low at me.

"Akaya! 50 laps around the hospital grounds now!"

I couldn't help but chuckled lightly at that. "It's alright Sanada, no laps are needed. I don't want our team to suffer because of one person being too tired from your laps."

"But Yukimura-"

"No buts." I tried not to frown in a gentle way, instead I shot the best glare I could towards you, instantly shutting you up.

"Hai, Yukimura."

"Sanada's so whipped. Puri." Niou commented, and that got Akaya and Marui laughing out loud. Jackal made a rather shocked face, and I could see that you're having the urge to issue laps again.

"Niou, 50 laps for being rude to Sanada. Akaya, Marui, 25 for laughing about it." I smiled 'sweetly' at them. "Now."

"Eh? But buchou! You just told fukubuchou cancel my laps!" Akaya tried to argue, definitely angry about the fact that I gave him laps right after I told you not to.

"The reason is simple Akaya." Renji said calmly, "Seiichi probably canceled Genichirou's laps for you because he knows that you didn't mean harm about the comment. However, this time, you're showing disrespect to Genichirou, hence the reason why you're issued laps this time."

"Thank you for explaining things Renji." I smiled towards him, before diverting my attention to the other three. "Now, anymore questions?"

"Iie buchou." Akaya sulked, it's rather obvious that he wanted to say something, but decided not to. The other two shook their head as well, making their way out of the room to run their laps.

"Yagyuu, make sure your boyfriend does his laps, otherwise I'll hold you responsible for it. Jackal, the other two are yours to keep an eye on." I added, and then I noticed the colour of Yagyuu's face changing to a darker shade of red, and I can only pat myself on the shoulder mentally for putting on such a feat.

"What are you talking about, Yukimura-kun?" Yagyuu was obviously trying to hide the fact from the rest of us, but Renji and I knew better. "Niou-kun isn't my boyfriend."

"Lying is useless now Yagyuu, I'm pretty sure a Gentleman doesn't lie. And besides, don't think I haven't noticed what goes on after club practice sometimes in the showers." I gave an all knowing smile at them. I just felt like teasing this two all of a sudden.

"And the fact that the both of you keep stealing glances towards each other right now isn't helping the situation." Renji added, apparently, he read my mind. "Is what you're going to say Seiichi."

"Yes. Just like what Renji added." I smiled towards the doubles one pair.

"No shit! You guys are together?" Marui gave a mildly shocked expression, Jackal was on the verge of fainting from hearing the news, and Akaya still looked as clueless as ever.

"Yanagi-senpai, what did Marui-senpai meant by 'together'?" The innocent second year asked, "Is it the boyfriend-girlfriend kind of 'together'? But then both Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai are guys, so it's not that kind of 'together' right?" Marui face palmed at the comment, Jackal fainted instantly, Niou and Yagyuu had to hide their amusement, Renji raised his brow in an amused way, and you just simply stood there doing nothing. Even I had to conceal a slight chuckle at the innocence of our 'baby'.

"Akaya, you don't have to know about that. You'll get it once you're older." Renji smiled softly towards Akaya, who only blinked and nodded his head in acceptance. And almost everyone in the room sighed lightly in relief.

"Back to topic, I'm not going to saying about your relationship, because I'm fine with it as long as it doesn't affect your play. Is that alright with the both of you?" _Ironic._ I thought to myself, because I can't say anything about their new found relationship. After all, I'm attracted to another male.

"Yukimura-kun? Are you suggesting that you agreed to Niou-kun and my relationship?" Yagyuu asked, pushing up his glasses slightly as he asked, hints of hope concealed in his voice.

"Eh? Okaa-san, you're approving my relationship with Yaaagyuu?" Niou questioned almost the same time, and I chuckled inwardly to myself at the comment, nodding my head slightly.

"Yaaagyuu~ you heard that? Okaa-san agreed!" Niou said happily, throwing his arms around Yagyuu, everyone couldn't help but smile slightly, except the confused Akaya and fainted Jackal.

And before I realized, I found myself adding another sentence. "But I'm not sure if you otou-san will approve of it." And two pairs of eyes, one covered by opaque glasses, the other teal green, looked over towards where you stood, and everyone in the room could see that you're probably trying to hide something, seeing as how your cap is pulled down. I was pretty glad no one took notice of the light blush I had on my face, but when I saw Renji looking at me, I knew better than to underestimate the Master.

"What are the two of you looking at me for?"

"Puri. Seeking permission from otou-san?" Niou asked as though it was a statement and not a question.

"And _why_ am I the otou-san?"

"Because Seiichi's the okaa-san, just that simple Genichirou." Renji replied with a smile, and I had to stop myself from blushing at that comment.

"…Tarundoru." You muttered softly, before adding, "Like Yukimura said, as long as your play isn't affected."

"Thanks otou-san~" Niou grinned, and giving a smirk to Yagyuu, whereas Yagyuu nodded towards you slightly, a small smile on his face.

"What's happening exactly?" And all head turned towards the youngest, and then Renji ran a hand through Akaya's curly locks. "You'll understand about it soon Akaya."

"Mou, why do you keep saying that Yanagi-senpai?"

"That's because you're still young Akaya." I told him softly.

"But I'm only a year younger!" Akaya tried to argue back, a small pout on his face.

"If you _really_ want to know, I could tell you~" Niou answered with an ever present smirk on his face.

"Niou, please refrain from trying to taint Akaya's innocence." Renji said, shooting the platinum blond with a short glare.

I chuckled softly, seems like someone is being a little overprotective over Akaya. "And Yagyuu, since Jackal has apparently fainted, you are to oversee the laps for the three of them, if not, it'll be double of Niou's laps for you." I told the Gentleman, "And you know better to do as I said I assume."

Yagyuu nodded at that, "I'll see to it Yukimura-kun." The other three who were assigned laps groaned collectively. I'm guessing that they wished that the diversion from punishment to Niou and Yagyuu's love topic will work, but sadly it didn't turn out as they expected. Rikkai's buchou isn't so easily tricked after all.

"Now off you boys go for your laps, don't keep me waiting."

"Hai buchou…"

"Piyo."

After the four of them left, Renji spoke up. "You have a reason for sending then off to run laps isn't it Seiichi?" Seeing how there was just the three of us (not including Jackal who fainted) right now.

"Sharp as ever Renji." I said simply.

"What is it that's so important that you couldn't tell the whole team together Yukimura?" You asked with an ever present frown on your face. "Is it regarding to you illness?" _Blunt as ever. _I thought to myself, letting a small smile hang on my face before nodding slightly. And it was evident that the atmosphere around the room changed instantly.

"The doctor, he told me that there is a cure for my illness."

"Seiichi! That's great news!" Renji exclaimed softly, "But you don't seem delighted about the fact at all." He added as an afterthought.

"What's the cure for it?" You asked simply.

"I'll have to undergo an operation."

"That's not all right?" Renji asked.

I nodded again, it's very hard for me to break this news to them, but I must do it. "If I decide to undergo it, a chance of it succeeding is only fifty percent."

"…" Silence filled the entire room for a while, before Renji spoke again. "You don't want the others to worry about it, hence you diverted them away am I right?" I said nothing, just nodded my head, seriously, how am I suppose to just break this kind of news to all of the regulars easily? Even telling Renji and you took me a lot of courage.

"There's another thing."

"What is it Yukimura?" Was it my imagination? Or I felt as though you're afraid when you spoke to me.

"If I ever decided to undergo the surgery, it is to be scheduled on the day of the Kantou finals, which I'm definitely certain that you guys will make it."

"But Seiichi, have you decided to undergo it?"

I shook my head at that. "I haven't. I wanted both of your opinions on this."

"I would have suggested that you undergo the surgery if the success rate was slightly higher, and that because that's your only chance of returning to the tennis circuit."

"That's what I thought as well." I said simply. "Sanada? What about your opinion?" I turned my head towards you, who was standing by the door, and haven't spoken much since the three of us (not including Jackal) are alone in the room.

When both Renji and I didn't hear any answer coming from you, we got worried, and Renji went over to you, placing an arm on your shoulder. "Genichirou?"

"Hm?" You seemed to snap out of whatever trance you were in, looking at us with a slightly confused look. "Sorry, I got carried away with thinking, what did the two of you mentioned just now?" You lamely replied, immediately pulling your cap down in embarrassment.

I was to say, very surprised with you answer, because Sanada Genichirou _never_ daydreams, much less coming up with a lame excuse like this. I'm very sure that Renji feels the same way as me right now.

"I want you opinion on whether I should undergo the surgery, Sanada." I repeated, as much as those words hurts me, because I'm scared, scared that if I ever did undergo the surgery, there's a chance I might never see you, or the rest of the team, ever again.

"Just follow whatever your heart tells you to do Yukimura, I'm sure you'll make the right decision eventually."

I smiled softly at the answer, because that's your way of telling me _"I'll respect your decision."_

"I can't decide on this immediately." I said quietly, "I still need some time to think over it."

"If that's your decision Yukimura."

"Alright then Seiichi."

Just when we deemed this topic over, someone knocked on the door. "Yukimura-kun, I've finished supervising the laps." Yagyuu's said from the other side of the door.

_Just about time._ I thought, before giving Renji the signal to open the door, revealing Yagyuu, Niou, Marui and Akaya, who walked through the door respectively, and the latter groaning slightly from fatigue.

"Now that the four of you are back, Marui, please kindly wake Jackal up." I smiled gently.

"Hai Yukimura~" Marui grinned, before going over to his fainted partner, shaking him hardly until he regains consciousness.

"W-what happened?" Jackal asked in confusion, obviously not knowing on what happened during the period when he's unconscious.

"You nearly fainted over the news of Niou and Yagyuu going out together as a couple. Then totally fainted from Akaya's 'innocence'." Marui filled in the information for him. "Seriously, are you really that bothered about it? I already know it's going to happen sooner or later, all thanks to my genius mind, I just didn't expect to be so soon."

"Che. Like you'll know about it if it weren't for Yukimura, fatty."

"I'm not a fatty!" Marui shouted towards the Trickster.

"Right, you're not fat, you're obese. Puri." Smirked Niou.

"Why you!" Marui made his way over towards Niou, wanting to grab the front of his uniform, but was stopped by Jackal before he managed to do so.

"TARUNDORU!" You shouted, glaring at Marui and Niou angrily, and moved over to slap the both of them. "This is a hospital, and the two of you are making a ruckus!"

Yagyuu immediately went over to Niou, cupping the area where you slapped a while ago, asking whether the silverette is fine, whereas Marui just cupped his own cheek and sulks slightly, giving you a short glare.

"Sanada, lower your volume a little, like you said, this is a hospital." I scolded lightly, and the two victims from your Tarundoru!Slap© snickered at that, as well as Akaya.

"…Gomen, Yukimura."

"Okay, now we'll go back to the main topic which didn't really start." I said, "Renji and Sanada has already informed me about what you did during the matches, and I can only say that your movements are still too slow." A frown showed on my face slowly. "An average of eighteen minutes for one set is just too slow. Even you, Sanada, took sixteen minutes. I expected the matches to last within fifteen minutes."

All of the regulars minus Renji and you looked down slightly in shame, muttering an apology softly. But I felt a stab in my heart my I saw the slightly guilty look you had on your face. I didn't wanted to reprimand anyone, especially you, but the performance was really bad, bad enough that I _had_ to say something about it.

"Renji, I need you to come out with a new menu that will make sure that everyone will show improvements by the next match, is that alright?" I said it not as an suggestion, but more of an order.

Renji nodded his head slightly, "Hai Seiichi."

"It's getting late already, you guys should go back and rest up for the next training. Niou and Marui, another 20 laps before you leave for quarreling with each other earlier."

"Not again…" Marui wined softly, the sight a small pout shown on his face.

"30 if you continue to whine Marui." This should shut him up.

"…" And shut him up it did.

"Sanada, see to it."

"Hai, Yukimura."

"All of you are dismissed." I said, lying down on my bed preparing for a rest once you guys leave.

A chorus of "Hai." echoed in the small room, and the regulars leaving one by one as I closed my eyes to rest, that was until a heard a soft yet deep voice that was enough to send shivers to my spine.

"Yukimura."

I opened my eyes again, looking towards where you are, my features naturally softening due to the absence of the rest of the regulars. "What is it?"

"We'll bring the first place trophy back to you, I promise."

"I know you will." I said softly, smiling at you sweetly, because I knew that you'll fulfill our long time wish, to maintain as consecutive champions for the Kantou tournament for the three year while we're schooling in Rikkai.

You moved closer, standing right next to my bed, and I felt a tingling sensation across my body as you placed you hand on mine, lifting it up, and I blushed slightly involuntarily, the blush only to deepen when you brushed your lips across said hand, unmistakably placing a soft kiss there .

"See you tomorrow."

"H-hai…"

After the door closes, I set up on my bed, clutching my shirt tightly as I felt the fast beating of my heartbeat, wondering if everything that happened a while ago was an illusion. But when I brushed my other hand along the one which was kissed and felt a little bit of wetness on it, I knew for sure that I wasn't dreaming, and continued to blush, not bothering to will it away seeing as no one was in the room for now.

Even when the night came and it was time for me to sleep, my mind keeps drifting back to what happened right before you leave. The kiss of promise you left on my hand, and your soft yet deep voice. As I drifted off to dream land, I realized that my dream has gotten sweeter then ever.

* * *

**Sorry for another crappy chapter... D: So do you still like it? Hate it? Please read and review~ Thanks! And NO flammers!**

_YukiKitsune103_

**Additional notes: I've changed my TeniMyu fic into the TeniMyu section(YES! They made one! :D) instead of the Prince of Tennis section, so you can go find it there if you're still interested in reading it. :)**


End file.
